cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Gexon
|ethnic_groups_year = 2013 |nationalities = |demonym = Gexonan |government_type = Absolute monarchy |leader_title1 = King |leader_name1 = SlenderCP |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = SlenderCP |leader_title3 = Minister of Defense |leader_name3 = SlenderCP |leader_title4 = Inspector General of the Police Force |leader_name4 = SlenderCP |leader_title5 = Minister of Finance |leader_name5 = SlenderCP |leader_title6 = Head Royal Advisor |leader_name6 = Josef Hesse |legislature = Great Parliament of Gexon |upper_house = Noble Parliament |lower_house = Common Parliament |sovereignty_type = Imperialist Nation |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Founding, establishment of the Armed Forces |established_date1 = 1670 |established_event2 = Success of first colonization program |established_date2 = 1710 |established_event3 = Armed Forces spending increased 300% |established_date3 = 1715 |established_event4 = Colonization of MaLOLsia, Phailand, Sutzil |established_date4 = 1720 |establised_event5 = Armed Forces spending increased 300% |established_date5 = 1750 |established_event6 = Population reached 3 million, Centennial celebration of founding |established_date6 = 1770 |established_event7 = Became Top 5 Antarctic Economic Powers, Founding of the Gexonan Secret Agency, End of Gexon-Colland War |established_date7 = 1870 |established_event8 = Armed Forces spending increased 1000% |established_date8 = 1960 |established_event9 = Adoption of Nehco and Club Penguin Coins as official currencies |established_date9 = 2000 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = 30% |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 50,000,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 50,565,789 (without colonies), 350,000,000 (with colonies) |population_census_year = 2013 |population_density_km2 = 43 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = 2,250,000,000 Club Penguin Coins (without colonies), 15,750,000,000,000 CPC (with colonies) |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2013 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = 45,000 Club Penguin Coins |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = 2,250,000,000 Club Penguin Coins (without colonies), 15,750,000,000,000 CPC (with colonies) |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2013 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = 45,000 Club Penguin Coins |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Nehco, Club Penguin Coins |currency_code = Ñ, CPC |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = right |cctld = |calling_code = 656 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The Kingdom of Gexon, also known as Gexon, is a rather large island nation near Club Penguin. Renowned for its military and economy, Gexon is a tax haven. The king is SlenderCP. History Gexon was discovered by a Mingese Admiral and his fleet of international sailors in 1670. The Admiral, who is the ancestor of King SlenderCP, settled here and established a nation. As the Economy Gexon is equally powerful in every industries ever known to penguin kind. Gexon's industries include manufacturing, banking, tourism, trade and agriculture. Beside that, Gexon also profits from its colonies. From the colony of Sweetzitland and Bussels, Gexon profits from their Cream Soda and chocolate sales. From the colony of Sutzil, Zeru and Penama, Gexon profits from the islands' oil resources, gold and jewel mines. From the colony of Zindonesie, the Kingdom profits from their agriculture products and so on. Colonies Orientpelago *MaLOLsia - Parody of Malaysia *Phailand - Parody of Thailand *Zindonesie - Parody of Indonesia, this archipelago of 830 small islands was originally a colony of Colland. Upon the takeover, the Gexonan-Collandish War ended. Snowrope colonies *Iceugal - Parody of Portugal *Arogan - Parody of Spain *Bussels - Parody of Belgium *Sweetzitland - Parody of Switzerland. This country was a reparation from Germpengy. *Osterria - Parody Of Austria. This island was received when the last Osterrian royalty (a princess married a Gexonan prince. *Smonaco - A parody of Monaco, this small island was located a few miles south of Franse. Smonaco is renowned throughout Antarctica for its casinos, annual car-racing competitions and for being a tax haven. Real estates here are expensive too. The royal family of Smonaco still rule the principality, as it is the only colony granted autonomy. New Antarctica *Zeru - Parody of Peru, Zeru was annexed by Gexon shortly after Arogan was colonized by Gexon. The colony was full of gold. *Sutzil - Parody of Brazil, this large island was invaded by Gexon shortly after it declares independence from Icegal. Sutzil is rich in jewels, gold and oil. *Penama - Parody of Panana, Penama is one if New Antarctica's most prosperous island. It is often considered a sister-city of Club Penguin.